Ayuda mutua
by Rottena
Summary: Todo es una mierda para Lucifer Morningstar. Todo es una mierda para Jack. Pero a papá Dios le gusta jugar. Y la espada de Azrael puede ser un buen juguete. Todo está de la mierda para ambos. ¿Será que el destino puede hacerlos ayudarse o sólo empeorar las cosas?
1. Chapter 1: Detonador

**Capítulo 1: Detonador**

Se imaginó la escena muchas veces.

Lucifer Morningstar lo ansiaba, siempre lo deseó. Desde el principio le estuvo diciendo la verdad, nunca le mintió.

El mismo diablo, el rey del infierno, se lo decía todos los días prácticamente. Eso a lo que ella llamaba "metáforas", eran sólo la realidad. Él no tenía la culpa que los humanos no distinguieran las mentiras, que no fueran capaces de aceptar la divinidad, de entender algo que está más allá de su simple vista. Él no tenía la culpa de que lo consideraran un loco. Locos ellos.

Si supieran que los dinosaurios fueron uno de los tantos experimentos fallidos de su querido padre. Pero no iba a pensar en eso ahora, ni sabía en primer lugar porque recordó a esas bestias salvajes que alguna vez le arrancaron varias plumas.

Eugh.

Lucifer estaba en su departamento, tirado en el sofá, con una de sus batas de seda solamente. El cabello enmarañado, apestaba a alcohol por todas partes.

Si no contaba mal los días —y lo hacía—, ya iba a ser una semana que no salía de allí, que no se presentaba en la estación. Que no asistía al trabajo.

Y no es porque no quisiera. Es que no podía, y no debía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No, no fue por lo de Pierce. Ese bastardo tuvo su merecido y por suerte todo salió bien.

Amenadiel hizo algo bueno en su vida —palabras de Lucifer— y le ayudó a limpiar la evidencia divina. Cada pluma fue retirada, con todo el tiempo del mundo, literalmente.

Lucifer se presentó a declarar, quedó bajo arresto de homicidio de alto grado a un oficial y lo tuvieron retenido un mes. Podía escapar, por supuesto, pero no lo haría. No era lo correcto.

Aunque claro que hizo berrinche cada día en la celda, era Lucifer después de todo.

Las pruebas se presentaron. Dan hizo todo lo posible para reunir todas las pruebas que incriminaran al teniente Pierce como un principal de la mafia, un corrupto y, sorpresivamente, consiguió a uno de los mejores abogados de L.A. para Lucifer.

Eso era obvio que resultaba algo muy difícil para él. Hablando de abogados, aún sin superar a Charlotte.

Se argumentó siempre la defensa propia y Chloe también declaró, siempre aceptó y dijo todo lo que pasó, como que Pierce los atacó primero a ellos y tenía una banda de hombres con armas de fuego.

Sólo uno de esos tipos salió con herida de bala, los demás estaban bien. Pero no había huellas de Lucifer, por lo tanto no había forma de incriminarlo.

Algunos alegaron haber visto alas saliendo de Lucifer. Obviamente nadie les creyó, hasta les dictaminaron posible esquizofrenia con rasgos de psicopatía. Consiguieron un psiquiatra además de ir a la cárcel. Se podría decir que no les fue tan mal.

Chloe lo negó. Negó todo eso de las alas y plumas.

Lucifer pensó que lo hacía por él, para protegerlo. Su corazón se sentía feliz al pensarlo.

Pero no. Era todo por ella. Su mente necesitaba estabilidad, necesitaba pensar que nada de eso había sido real.

Mientras Lucifer en su celda se limitaba a imaginar. Pues no habló con ella un solo día, no entendía porque no iba a visitarlo.

Si llegaban a cruzar tres palabras era mucho. Pero Lucifer esperaba, era paciente.

Porque también él necesitaba tiempo. Las cosas no eran fáciles para él tampoco. Aunque Caín siempre fue una lacra maldita para él, había matado un humano. Eso estaba prohibido para los ángeles.

Siempre lo vio como una estupidez, las leyes tontas de papá. Pero ciertamente, ahora veía porque, ahora lo sentía. Todo tenía un sentido de ser y aunque le ardiera el alma aceptarlo, ahora no lo podía negar.

Matar a su hermano Uriel fue difícil, una desgracia que si pudiera borrar, lo haría.

Le dolía todos los días, era su infierno personal, vaya. Su pequeño hermanito.

Si los demonios lo vieran llorar por eso, le perderían el respeto.

Pero a final de cuentas, para seguir de pie se recordaba a sí mismo que Uriel era egoísta, no le importaba la humanidad e incluso hacía patrones para ocasionar muertes o accidentes sin ensuciarse las manos. Él quería destruir a mamá y a la detective. Lucifer no pudo permitirlo.

Aceptó el dolor de perder un hermano para proteger dos amores más.

Era todo tan complicado.

Matar a Caín fue diferente. El tipo era un hijo de perra bien hecho y lo disfrutó, si. Pero el maldito seguía siendo un humano, aún más sin la marca. No fue una pelea justa, para nada. Eso lo sabía. Y es parte de lo que más dolía.

Lo disfrutó, mucho. Disfrutó mandarlo de verdad al infierno y hacerlo sentir miserable hasta el último segundo.

Fue como aplastar a una hormiga. Y allí se dio cuenta. ¿Qué clase de miserable debía ser para hacer eso? Suponía entonces, que por ese tipo de sentimiento su padre no pudo perdonar a su madre cuando mandó las plagas al mundo. Crear seres indefensos para luego destruirlos como el ser poderoso que eres. Ese aire obvio y real de superioridad.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando llegó a esa conclusión, cuando el pensamiento llegó a él.

No lo decía en voz alta, era aún mucho para él.

Y aún así, no se arrepentía, eso no. Pero el goce fue solo momentáneo.

Su cara de diablo volvió. Lo podía sentir, lo podía ver, se miró las manos rojas y chamuscadas. Fingió en su cabeza que todo estaba bien, que esto era lo que siempre quiso.

Por eso, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que al fin Chloe estaba viendo la verdad, ¡lo que siempre quiso!

Él lo sabía. Pero no dijo nada, fingió confusión. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Lucifer la recordaba, repitiendo que todo era verdad, y él sabía a lo que ella se refería. Pero no dijo nada. Su mente se bloqueó, la de ambos.

Pasó a lo mucho un minuto para que Lucifer sintiera algo fuerte en su interior, como si supiera que algo se rompía. Pudo concentrarse, para eliminar esa cara y volver a la habitual.

Y así, todo volvió a la "normalidad".

Minutos de silencio, Amenadiel se apareció entonces. Informó a Lucifer de su estupidez, tuvieron una discusión, detuvo el tiempo y fue cuando limpió todo.

Chloe tuvo que exigirse todavía más a sí misma para fingir que no notó que faltaban montones de plumas por doquier. No tenía la cabeza para asimilar ahora, y no sabía si quería tenerla.

Y para apoyarla en su delirio de fingir que todo seguía igual, estaba Lucifer. Se sorprendió a sí mismo actuando normal, omitiendo palabras celestiales por el momento. Chloe no preguntaba, él no respondía.

El protocolo policial pudo seguir, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Lucifer atacó a Pierce en defensa propia, fin del asunto.

Lo de la azotea lo dejó en un rincón y no lo dejaría salir nunca. Quizás.

La triste realidad era que ambos estaban en negación. Cada uno a su manera.

Lucifer se dejó encerrar porque sabía que eran los procedimientos policíacos, pero también porque necesitaba ese tiempo para él. Aunque no lo fuese a aceptar.

De hecho, se dio cuenta, no era estúpido, pero era más fácil fingir.

Se lamentaba que Chloe no fuera a visitarlo, pero en el fondo ya sabía el porqué. Todo era como siempre lo quiso, y ahora no lo quería más.

"La detective podrá manejarlo", se repetía cada noche al dormir en esa celda. A la mañana siguiente, pretendía olvidarlo. ¿Qué había de raro? ¿Qué había de diferente? Él estaba siendo interrogado, esperando un juicio, el detective imb- Dan, lo estaba ayudando. Pronto saldría libre y todo volvería a ser como antes. Pff. Justo como Chloe misma había dicho que no podía volver a ser. ¿Cierto?

Pronto Chloe entraría por esa puerta, celebrarían haber ganado el caso, haber vengado a Charlotte, resolverían casos juntos otra vez y jugarían Monopoly con Beatrice mientras él decía comentarios irreverentes.

¡Cierto!

Pues no, porque eso nunca pasó. Su mente siempre planeaba cosas, y le frustraba enserio que no se hicieran realidad.

Chloe no lo volvió a mirar de la misma forma. Le pidió que renunciara, que no se presentara más en la estación.

.

.

.

.

.

Y aquí estaba ahora. Una semana después de salir libre, una semana después de recibir las fuertes palabras de la bella rubia, que aún se negaba a creer. Le daban vueltas en su cabeza, giraban y se enredaban sin aparente intención de lograr algo productivo.

Y él no pudo responderle, no como él deseaba, no a ella. Nunca a ella.

Si Chloe lo quería fuera de su vida, entonces así sería. Pero dolía, dolía como el carajo.

Alguna vez pensó que la caída del cielo, la entrada al infierno, la traición de Miguel, eran las cosas más dolorosas en su sufrida e incomprendida vida.

Se reía de eso ahora. Con dolor, mientras sostenía una botella de cualquier licor en sus manos, apestando a sudor y alcohol en su sofá.

Ojalá pudiera embriagarse mejor.

Malditas emociones humanas. Lo arruinaron todo aún más para él.

El famoso diablo, el supuesto rey de la maldad, llorando por una humana y castigándose por todo lo ocurrido, o lo no ocurrido.

Le daba vueltas y vueltas a lo mismo, no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

Lo único que lograba era lucir como un vagabundo con una bata cara o un adolescente sufrido por su corazón roto.

Patético. Sabía que todo esto era patético, pero no hacía nada para remediarlo.

Le dio otro trago a la botella que recién notó era de whisky.

Unos segundos pasaron para que la estrellara contra la pared y se hiciera un ovillo para seguirse lamentando.

De pronto escuchó un aleteo. Ya sabía quien era, y no tenía ganas de atenderlo. Ni siquiera se giró.

—Lárgate...

—Lucifer, no puedes seguir así.

La potente voz de Amenadiel hizo presencia. En la sala, porque en la cabeza del diablo para nada.

—¿Quién dice que no? ¿Papá? Pues ve y dile que no me importa. Que vaya buscando a alguien más para que siga este jueguito. Yo estoy harto.

Más que harto, quebrado, se notaba en su voz, Amenadiel lo notaba, no era indiferente a los sentimientos de su hermano. Por eso quería ayudarlo.

—No vengo en nombre de padre, Lucifer. Vengo aquí como tu hermano. Aunque no lo creas, me duele verte así.

Era sincero. Pero Lucifer estaba en un duelo. Ahora si le dio cara, se alzó, no se veía nada feliz y sus ojos enrojecidos salieron a la luz. Y no sus pupilas. Simplemente tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—¿Te duele verme así? ¿Desde dónde? ¿Desde Ciudad Platino? ¡Oh, vamos! Solo regodeate, recuperaste tus alas y la entrada al cielo, solo presume eso frente a mí y ya está, ¡deja la farsa!

—No es ninguna farsa, Lucifer. Yo...

—¡Tú! —se acercó, lo más atemorizante que pudo a él y puso su índice en el pecho ajeno— ¡Tú solo estabas a mi lado porque creías que era tu prueba! ¿Pues adivina qué? ¡No lo era! Ahora lo conseguiste, ya tienes lo que querías y no gracias a mí. Ya puedes largarte y dejar de fingir que te importo una mierda.

Amenadiel miró al suelo. Le daba parte de la razón al rebelde. Era cierto, solo estaba con él por eso, por Dios, en un principio.

Pero no ahora. Él había tenido una revelación. Y necesitaba no sólo tenerla, el quería ponerla en marcha, demostrar que no sólo era descubrir la verdad, sino aplicarla.

Así que era cierto. Le dolía ver a su hermano así y le dolían sus palabras recientes.

Pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil.

Vio como el diablo se aplastaba de nuevo en el sofá y él dio unos cuantos pasos, solo la cercanía necesaria. Sus brazos cruzados en su espalda.

—Lucifer. Sé que no me crees y no me creerás por un buen tiempo, pero de verdad he cambiado. A un costo alto que tomó el nombre de Charlotte. Una mujer tuvo que morir en mis brazos para darme cuenta de la verdad, de lo importante. Nosotros somos y reflejamos lo que queremos ser, no papá.

—Y ahí va tu tonta teoría otra vez... —rodó la mirada.

—No es tonta, Lucifer, y te lo he demostrado. Te ayudé a limpiar la escena del crimen porque quise, no porque papá me dijera.

—¿Ahora vas a reclamarme eso? Yo no pedí tu ayuda.

—No te reclamo, porque lo hice con gusto, lo hice de corazón. Te sientes mal, lo entiendo...

Lucifer sintió un revoltijo de ira en el estómago al oír eso.

—¡No entiendes una mierda!

—... Sientes —siguió hablando a pesar de la interrupción—, que merecías tu cara de diablo de vuelta. Porque te sientes mal por haber matado a Caín. Pero no debes Lucifer, él lo merecía. Sólo tú podías hacer esa tarea, tú eres el hijo rebelde.

Lucifer estaba aguantando todo lo que podía las ganas de golpearlo. Parte de él sabía que Amenadiel tenía razón. Pero la mayor parte de su ser estaba llena únicamente de ira y depresión.

—No pretendas —sus palabras salieron en tropiezos, su mente tratando de hilar palabras correctas—... Saber como me siento. ¡No lo sabes! Y no estás ayudando. En nada, hermanito.

Se levantó, se tropezó con una botella y luego de maldecir a la nada llegó a su mini bar para servirse otro trago.

Amenadiel lo siguió con la mirada, sintiendo tanta pena por él. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, más que darle tiempo al tiempo. Y vaya que él sabía de eso.

Suspiró.

—No vas a recuperar a Chloe bebiend...

Su palabra se cortó por un sonoro ruido. Lucifer dejó el vaso que usaba en la mesa, pero sin medir la fuerza así que se rompió en pedazos.

—Lárgate ya.

—Lucifer...

—¡Que te largues!

Y es que había dado en el clavo más doloroso. Desde hace una semana parecía que la palabra "Chloe" estuviese prohibida. Y más si venía de su hermano el favorito de papá que pretendía saberlo todo.

Amenadiel retrocedió unos pasos y extendió sus alas. Al parecer por hoy esto sería todo.

—Perdón si te he ofendido. Pero quiero que sepas que hablo con la verdad. Lo que necesites para sentirte mejor, te apoyaré, solo recuerda mis palabras. Te quiero ver bien y quiero ayudarte, porque te amo, hermano.

Lucifer casi se va de boca contra la barra.

—Creo que voy a vomitar...

Entonces Amenadiel desapareció, y su departamento volvió a la misma soledad y melancolía de antes. Sólo el olor de su mediocridad.

Tres días antes llevó una chica allí. La terminó echando del lugar, enojado. Chloe no lo quería cerca, y aún así no podía hacerle eso.

Era patético, patético.

Sólo deseaba terminar con su miseria, pero desgraciadamente era inmortal. Si se mataba iría al infierno y tal. Tampoco es que deseaba justo ahora ir a ver a Caín y decirle "hola". Estaba hasta abajo en la lista de cosas que deseaba estos días.

Dio vueltas, ahora por su sala hasta llegar a su balcón.

Bebió del nuevo vaso en el que se había servido, recargó sus manos en el barandal. Miró al cielo, ya estaba anochecido. Casi como si culpara de nuevo a su padre de todo, sabiendo que eso era una mentira de mierda. Una excusa. Una manera de sentirse un poco menos miserable.

¿Resultaba? Ciertamente, un poco, sólo un poco. Antes era fácil, echar toda la culpa a su padre llenaba su alma, sus huecos.

Ahora, después de tanto, ese refugio se desvanecía como cenizas.

Cayó al suelo, recargado en ese barandal de cristal. Se sentía como un niño indefenso, sin saber que hacer, o que decir. Sintiendo que hacía todo mal, alguien que necesitaba un verdadero consejo. Uno que no llegaba.

De pronto vino a su mente el recuerdo de su madre. El abrazo de su madre.

Ella era probablemente de las peores madres o al menos entraba en un buen top. Pero era su madre.

Al fin y al cabo lo era, y él la quería así con todos sus defectos.

Lo que daría por tener eso ahora. Un consuelo, pero ella no estaba.

Odiaba imaginar a papá decepcionado o divertido con su miseria, su hijo rebelde fallando una vez más.

Rogando por un beso y un abrazo de mamá.

—¡AGH!

Un grito desgarró su garganta y el cristal lo sufrió. Lo golpeó abriendo un gran hoyo ahí.

Miró al cielo otra vez.

—¿Lo disfrutas? No sé si este era tu plan, y no sé si me importa ya. ¿Pero te gusta, eh? Tu hijo el decepcionante, te decepciona una vez más. Pero dime, si soy tan decepcionante, ¿porque no me eliminas de una vez? ¡Eres el puto Dios! ¡Puedes crear otro diablo y ya!

Las lágrimas corrían como si no tuvieran fin. Nunca en su existencia imaginó pensar seriamente en el suicidio, pero ahora lo inundaba la idea.

Se abrazó a sí mismo y fijo su vista en el suelo, solo para notar algo no estaba allí antes. O que no había visto antes.

Algo que se supone no debería estar allí.

Parpadeó y respiró varias veces, confuso. Se limpió los ojos con la tela de su prenda, creyendo que lo engañaban. Pero no, allí estaba, tendida en el suelo como si nada.

La espada de Azrael.

Seguro sus profundos deseos de morir lo hacían delirar, pensó. Pero no era así.

Allí estaba el arma, tentándole a tomarla, usarla en sí mismo y acabar con esto.

Se suponía que envió esa cosa al nuevo universo de mamá, y ahora aquí estaba, como por arte de magia.

¿Un regalo de su mamá? ¿Papá deseando burlarse de él? ¿Acaso importaba?

Inseguro, la tomó.

—Esto no... No tiene sentido... Se supone que... Pero, una oportunidad así...

Iba a maldecir más a Dios, pero estaba adormecido al ver la filosa hoja en sus manos. Tentadora.

—¿Acabar con esta miseria?...

Dijo en un hilo de voz, apuntando el arma a su corazón.

Lo pensó, demasiado. Desaparecería para siempre. No alma, nada. Sólo el vacío. Adiós para siempre. ¿Estaba listo?

Bajó el arma. No, no lo estaba.

Era cobarde quizás.

Pero aún tenía la espada, y aún deseaba con fuerzas un abrazo de su madre.

Esas fuertes ganas de huir, de escapar, encendieron la espada.

No se fijó ni pensó. Sólo lo aprovechó y abrió una grieta en el aire. Luego dejó caer la espada al suelo.

—Mamá...

Solo susurró eso antes de adentrarse a lo loco en aquella grieta.

Claro que ignoraba que no sabía como usar correctamente esa espada.

▫️

▫️

▫️

▫️

▫️

▫️

▫️

▫️

▫️

▫️

▫️

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sé que este capítulo y el siguiente, son y serán bastante confusos. Si alguien está leyendo esto, ya se irán aclarando las cosas, se irán llenando huecos, lo prometo. Es que el fanfic que imaginó mi cabeza se desarrolla lento, se toma su tiempo (?)

Iré lanzando una especie de flashbacks. Un beso!


	2. Chapter 2: Explosión

**Capítulo 2: Explosión**

La pelota de hule rebotaba en la pared para luego volver a su mano otra vez.

No importaba cuántas veces la lanzara, no se aburría.

O más bien, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Lo tenía, de hecho. Pero no podía lograrlo, y era tan frustrante.

Se sentía solo, confuso, decepcionado, triste. No tenía idea siquiera de cuántas emociones se podían sentir a la vez o de todos sus nombres.

No era un humano, no era un ángel. Pero sufría las desgracias de ambos.

El poder aún lo tenía; dormido y recuperándose muy lentamente, él lo sabía. Así como sabía que necesitaba de él pero no lograba apresurar esa recuperación, y eso lo frustraba todavía más.

Por su lado humano, estaba ese remolino de sentimientos con el que no sabía como lidiar.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por sentir tantas cosas.

Jack tomó un respiro, encerrado en su habitación como estos últimos días.

¿Sólo nació para esto? ¿Para hacer sufrir a la gente y que la gente sufra por él?

Pensaba, que si nunca hubiera nacido como era el plan de los Winchester al principio; todo sería mejor.

Lucifer, su padre, probablemente habría muerto por ahí en un bar. No tendría un motivo para seguir con vida y luchando por sus malévolos ideales. No habría tenido a nadie a quien robarle esa poderosa gracia y no hubiera secuestrado a Sam. Por lo tanto, Dean no le habría dado el sí a Miguel.

Dean.

El cuerpo de su amigo andaba por allí en algún lugar, siendo ocupado por ese maldito arcángel sin escrúpulos. Y ellos aún no podían hacer nada.

Castiel ni soñando podía rastrear a un arcángel que no quería ser rastreado, Sam hacía todo lo que podía llamando a estaciones policíacas, buscando en Internet, preguntando si habían visto a su hermano. Pero a su parecer, podría estar en cualquier parte del planeta.

Y él... Bueno luego estaba él. Jack. El único que se supone podría hacer algo, y sólo estaba tirado en una cama, encerrado en su habitación como un adolescente común. Sin lograr hacer resurgir sus poderes.

Un par de lágrimas se adueñaron de sus ojos. En efecto, todo sería mejor si él no hubiera nacido.

Nada de esto estaría pasando.

Nada de grieta entre dimensiones, nada de Miguel, ni Lucifer, nada.

Era todo su maldita culpa. Y no podía echar ese sentimiento hacia afuera.

Aventó la pelota por enésima vez hacia la pared, ahora con todas sus fuerzas, esperando al menos romper la pared, pero la pelota solo rebotó y rompió una lámpara de mesa.

—¡AGH!

Se quejó y lloró con más ganas. Ni eso podía lograr. Era un inútil.

Dean estaba en peligro en algún lugar, y él no podía siquiera hacer volver sus poderes para intentar ayudar.

Nació para crear problemas que no podía resolver.

Lo peor era que, se sentía mal por todo, no sólo por su familia Winchester.

Su padre.

Él estaba tan ilusionado cuando lo conoció. Quería saber de él y de Dios. Pensó que todo iba enserio cuando se comportó como un papá preocupado, pensó en verdad que quería jugar con él y criarlo.

Se sintió querido por él. Y maldita sea, lo hizo quererlo. Jack empezó a sentir un cariño genuino por su padre, para que después simplemente lo golpeara en el rostro.

Literalmente, pero también en el alma. No estaba seguro si un nefilim como él tenía alma, pero si sabía que lo que más le dolió de todos esos golpes no fue lo físico.

No era fácil describirlo, y menos aceptarlo, pero podía decir un eufemismo quizás. Su padre le había llenado el corazón con sentimientos e ilusiones, para luego arrancárselo y pisotearlo cruelmente.

Y a pesar de todo lo que pasó, a pesar de todo lo que Lucifer le hizo a él y a los Winchester, le dolía su muerte.

Algo que no podía decir en voz alta.

Era su padre, después de todo. Fue quien lo puso aquí. Para sufrir, si. Pero igual le debía su existencia, sea como sea.

Sufría por la muerte de su padre. Sufría por sentirse engañado, traicionado, utilizado. Sufría por sufrir por él, porque no debía, sabía que Lucifer no lo merecía y aún así...

Sufría porque no era justo, él debería no tener nada más que odio y desprecio para él. Pero no. Porque era un gran estúpido, se repetía en su mente.

La verdad era que Jack tenía un corazón enorme del que no se daba cuenta. Tenía cariño y bondad hasta para el ser más ruin. Y él era el hijo de ese ser tan ruin, una mancha que siempre iba a cargar.

Sufría porque no podía hacer nada por Dean. Sufría viendo a Sam y Castiel sufrir por Dean. Y él sin hacer nada, sin recuperar su fuerza.

En cambio estaba allí en su cuarto, enojado, llorando. Pensando todo el tiempo en su familia y en usar su existencia al menos para algo bueno, pero también pensando de pronto en sus líos emocionales sobre su padre y porque no podía terminar de agarrarlos y tirarlos a la basura de una vez.

Se sentía egoísta, imbécil, estúpido.

Sabía que su única preocupación ahora debían ser su familia y Miguel suelto por ahí, pero además de eso, también estaba sufriendo. Deprimido, lidiando con sus problemas absurdos y su existencia.

Se preguntaba de pronto si así es como debía ser la vida de un adolescente normal, o si esto era por la falta de sus poderes. Que martirio.

Ya no sabía como más lamentarse de toda su miseria y aceptar que sus habilidades no volverían por el momento.

—¿Jack?

Para su conforte Sam atravesó esa puerta. Amaba la preocupación que el Winchester tenía por él, pero no se sentía merecedor de ella.

Por eso en cuanto lo vio entrar apenas pudo mostrar una media sonrisa, limpiando con sus manos las lágrimas que lo delataban.

—Hey, Sam.

—¿Estás bien, Jack? Escuché un grito y un ruido fuerte...

La mirada del cazador cayó en la lámpara rota. Jack notó eso y pensó que además de ser un inútil, daba problemas, ahora rompiendo cosas.

Aunque eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad. La única importancia que Sam le dio al objeto roto era por la seguridad del muchacho, sus sentimientos.

—Si, yo... Lo siento, Sam. Siempre estoy haciendo daño, tiré la pelota y...

—Hey, Jack —el adulto lo obligó a mirarle, con una mano en su mejilla—. Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Pero el chico no pudo. No logró mantener la mirada mucho tiempo más. Las malditas lágrimas lo traicionaron otra vez y se obligó a bajar la cabeza.

Sam quitó la mano de donde la tenía y la usó para sostener la ajena, dando un suave apretón.

Ya sabía lo que afligía al joven, no era tonto. Todos estaban mal, tristes y decaídos por lo mismo. La situación no pintaba para nada bien.

Lo único que Sam ignoraba era que había mucho más que eso en el atormentado y joven corazón de Jack.

Difícil de comprender, y Jack no iba a hablar de todo eso además.

El cazador lo notó así que nuevamente él rompió el silencio.

—Jack, todos estamos preocupados. Yo, mamá, Castiel está devastado. No tienes que dejar que todo caiga encima tuyo, no es justo. Tus poderes volverán, no tienes que presionarte.

El chico apretó aún más fuerte la mano de Sam, y lo miró. Humedad y frustración era todo lo que sus ojos mostraban.

—¿Y si no? Sam, ¿y si no vuelven nunca?

El mencionado mantuvo la mirada y jamás soltó su mano.

Ese pobre chico era una víctima en todo esto, y él no era el mejor con las palabras para decírselo.

—Aunque no volviesen, Jack. Eres parte de la familia, te lo hemos dicho muchas veces. Pase lo que pase, estaremos contigo. Siempre.

Con esas palabras el joven pudo ahora sacar una sonrisa sincera, débil, pero real.

Los Winchester eran tan buenos, tan amables y cálidos. Lo habían adoptado aún sabiendo que era el hijo del diablo. Dean fue reacio al principio, pero lo comprendía, no era para menos. Luego se volvió como un tío genial para él. Castiel era como su padre adoptivo, en sus propias palabras.

Pero Sam era aún más, así no lo dijera. Era un gran amigo, no tenía palabras para describirlo. Fue el primero que confió en él, quien le dio una oportunidad de demostrar su valía. Eso era muy significativo para él.

—Lo sé, Sam. Les agradezco tanto.

—No tienes porqué. Hablaremos siempre de lo que necesites. Ahora, ¿quieres bajar a desayunar? Mamá preparó algo delicioso. Bueno, lo pidió a domicilio pero vamos a fingir que no sabemos eso.

Sam dejó escapar una risa pequeña que el menor correspondió, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

El adulto lo dejó solo por fin y cerró la puerta al salir.

Jack se sentía un poco mejor ahora, eso era cierto. Pero no del todo, talvez eso le costaría mucho tiempo. Aún así, no iba a preocupar a Sam más de lo debido, ya suficiente tenía el cazador con todos los problemas que lo aquejaban como para encima echarle su depresión adolescente.

Ni hablar.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tendría que fingir que todo estaba de maravilla y ponerle a su familia la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Eso haría, eso era lo mejor.

Se irguió en su cama para sentarse y salir de allí de una vez por todas. Se lavó manos y dientes antes de bajar y programó su cerebro para estar lo más alegre posible.

Una vez bajó las escaleras se encontró allí a Sam y a Mary sentados a la mesa, que tenía varios paquetes de almuerzos de McDonald's. Allí también estaba Castiel aunque éste último no comía.

Habían pasado algunas semanas y las personas de Tierra 2 ya habían encontrado lugares para quedarse por su cuenta, por lo tanto ya no estaban allí.

Hacía falta alguien ahí, obviamente. Pero no volvería esto más triste de lo que ya era.

Les sonrió a ellos, justo como se prometió a sí mismo que haría, y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa. Luego de eso fue a tomar asiento.

—Buenos días Jack.

Saludó Mary con su voz maternal. Ella era muy tierna para él, la protegería siempre. No evitó volver a sonreír para ella.

—Buenos días Mary. Sam, Castiel.

Miró a ambos al pronunciar sus nombres y éstos asintieron en respuesta.

Jack se sirvió un pancake con tocino y algo de ensalada a un lado, lo mismo que todos comían. Estas últimas semanas tenía hambre común de un humano, y aunque eso le dolía porque le recordaba su falta de poderes, tenía que aparentar.

Se podía aparentar a medias, pero no en todo. En el tema debían continuar, todos los días. Nunca en la vida echarían a Dean por la borda.

—Ayer estuve pensando en algo, pero... No lo sé. Es arriesgado.

Se atrevió Cas a romper el silencio, negando con la cabeza, inseguro. Todos dirigieron su vista a él.

—Lo que sea Castiel, dilo. Creo que a estas alturas todo es bienvenido. ¿No, Sam? —la rubia miró a su hijo y éste asintió, luego de masticar su comida.

—Cierto. Venga Cas, dilo.

Jack escuchó a Sam. Por estar pensando en sí mismo y en sus poderes, se olvidó de cómo se sentiría Sam. Por esas palabras, y como sonaba siempre desde que Dean no estaba, podía notar que también fingía. Hacía todo lo posible por llevar esto de la mejor manera y estar tranquilo para los demás.

—De acuerdo —continuó el ángel— ¿Recuerdan el libro de los condenados? Rowena dice que existe un hechizo para revivir a un arcángel. Podríamos talvez traer a Miguel, de nuestra tierra, liberarlo de la jaula.

Terminó su frase, dubitativo. Todos lo miraron, pero Sam en específico reaccionó de inmediato.

—Ni hablar. Creo que un Miguel a la vez es suficiente.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en eso, incluso Cas, pero de igual forma hizo una suave mueca con sus labios.

—Lo sé, Sam, lo sé. Yo también odio la idea de Miguel en cualquier dimensión, créeme. Pero yo no le puedo hacer frente a Miguel, y ya no tenemos ningún arcángel. Pensaba que quizás...

—No —interrumpió el Winchester—. Eso queda fuera de discusión. Cas, date cuenta. Miguel podría matar al otro Miguel, y con ello el envase. Osea Dean.

Espetó Sam con claridad, y todos entendieron el mensaje. Ese tema no se discutía más, estaba descartado.

El ángel volvió a asentir, entendiendo eso casi como una orden.

Mary no sabía ni que opinar, no quería admitir que se sentía inútil pues no tenía ni una sola idea o arma con que pelear por su hijo, y eso ya era demasiado peso que cargar.

Terminó a medias su desayuno y recargó su mentón en sus manos cruzadas mientras que sus codos descansaban en la mesa.

Jack estaba poniendo toda su fuerza para no decir nada respecto a lo obvio, y a lo que sentía.

—... Bien. Pensé en esto otro. ¿Recuerdas los viajes en el tiempo?

La rubia miró con curiosidad a Cas e igual Jack, ellos no sabían sobre eso.

—Algo así —le siguió Sam—. Pero, ¿no habías dicho que el tiempo no se podía cambiar, solo torcer? Algo sobre que cualquier camino lleva al mismo destino —frunció las cejas—. No sé, algo así me contó Dean.

Cas suspiró y asintió.

—Así es. Esas... Esas son las reglas de Dios. Pero Dios no está aquí, ¿cierto?

—No entiendo esto —al fin Mary tomó la palabra— ¿Dios no está aquí y viajes en el tiempo? Me siento perdida en esta charla.

Sam iba a hablar pero Cas le ganó la palabra.

—Es una habilidad que los ángeles no usamos mucho, por la misma complejidad. Una vez llevé a Dean a conocerte en el pasado.

El ceño de la mujer se contrajo y Sam miró a Castiel como si lo castigara por esa información.

Pero ella estaba rememorando, y de pronto llegó a su memoria. Se vio por cómo sus ojos se abrieron al recordar.

—Ese chico extraño...

—Si, ese chico extraño, era Dean —afirmó el ángel y ella simplemente se quedó como si le acabasen de soltar mil verdades.

—Pero si era él... ¿Porqué yo no...?

—¿Podemos dejar ese tema? —antes de que su madre siguiera profundizando en eso, Sam interrumpió— No es relevante ni importante ahora. Meternos de lleno en eso no resolverá nada, además, ¿y qué si Dios no está? Siguen siendo sus reglas.

—Lo sé —se notó la molestia en la voz de Castiel al decirlo—. Pero es una moneda al aire. Una en la que quizás he estado equivocado todo el tiempo y en realidad si podemos cambiar las cosas.

Mary negaba con la cabeza, aún pensando en lo mismo.

—... Supongo que si Dean estuvo en mi época, quiso cambiar las cosas, y no pudo. ¿Verdad?

Sam bajó la cabeza y Cas asintió con tristeza.

—Así fue.

—Entonces no sé porque apostamos por eso, no tiene caso. Además podríamos incluso empeorar las cosas. ¿Qué más hay?

Samuel terminó su taza de café que bebía y Cas se rascó la nuca, relamió sus labios y recargó sus manos en la mesa.

Era obvio que las opciones eran escasas.

Mientras tanto Jack observaba.

—Hay algunos hechizos de rastreo o incluso aniquilación en el libro de los condenados según Rowena pero...

Todos esperaban que el ser celestial terminara su oración.

—¿Pero?

Preguntó Sam.

Mientras tanto Jack observaba. Y aguantaba.

—Pero la mayoría requieren sacrificios muy grandes o... gracia de arcángel. Ninguno es viable.

Sam miró su comida ya sin muchas ganas, Mary suspiró.

Jack observaba, aguantaba, resistía.

Pero no por mucho. Sus pensamientos depresivos y de culpabilidad no tardaron en volver a él tan rápido como se habían ido.

El tenedor que usaba para la ensalada chocó con fuerza ante la mesa, ganando la atención de los presentes.

—Esto es mi culpa.

Los tres lo miraban. Ya conocían esta actitud suya desde lo ocurrido. Suponían que era difícil ser quien era y tratar de ignorarlo todos los días.

—Jack... No lo es, y tú lo sabes.

—¡No, Castiel! ¡Si es mi culpa! Si no hubiera nacido desde un principio esto no estuviera pasando. Dean tenía la razón, toda la razón en odiarme al principio. Pero además, ahora que se supone debería poder hacer algo por él, ¡no puedo!

Golpeó la mesa fuertemente con sus puños, causando el movimiento de todos los cubiertos.

Ninguno sabía que decir con exactitud, el silencio parecía reinar.

El chico tenía un punto válido, pero a pesar de eso, ellos no lo creían así. Jack era de la familia, y no se culpaban unos por otros.

Sam negó.

—Jack. Ya te dije que no te frustres, deja de ponerte tanto peso encima. Encontraremos una solución, lo haremos. Te lo aseguro.

La cabeza de Jack negó aún más fuerte y sollozó.

Hizo a un lado el plato y lo demás antes de dejar caer su cara en la mesa y sobre sus brazos.

Los demás no estaban mejor, para nada. Pero el niño aquí era él.

El niño.

Y casi literal, cuando en realidad tenía a lo mucho un año real terrícola.

Era una mierda ser el pequeño y el que no entiende casi nada de la vida. El que no supera pronto, el que no sana rápido.

Sam se levantó de su asiento y colocó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho.

—Jack. Nosot-

No pudo continuar lo que sea que le fuera a decir.

Un ruido estruendoso se escuchó en la sala del bunker.

Cualquier cazador siempre estaba alerta, pero este ruido además, fue no sólo fuerte, imposible de ignorar. Sino además similar a algo que ya habían oído antes.

Hasta Jack se levantó pronto al escuchar eso. Casi, como si inconscientemente supiera lo que pasaba.

Fue parecido al sonido de un trueno, pero esta vez flamante y con un ligero zumbido.

Sam sacó su pistola y Mary hizo lo mismo. Castiel pronto se armó con su espada y Jack, no le quedó de otra por el momento más que ir por detrás de ellos. Ya tendría tiempo para llorar por eso después. Ahora estaba esta situación.

Todos se aproximaron con sigilo y el arma cargada a la sala, para ver algo que sencillamente no esperaban ver.

Lucía como otra grieta. Esta un poco más abierta y grande, con demasiada luz. Juraban que podían casi ver el espacio a través de ella.

Después de haber pasado por lo que pasaron, casi no tenían duda de lo que se trataba. La duda era, ¿porqué? ¿quién? ¿qué?

Apuntaban sus armas a la reciente aparición cuando en cuestión de segundos algo salió tropezando a través de ella, literalmente. Cayó al suelo en un tropiezo.

Más bien, alguien.

Una persona con terrible olor a alcohol y en únicamente una bata de seda salió de aquella grieta que apareció de la nada.

Llegó tropezando, aunque no tardó en levantarse.

La familia Winchester estaba a la expectativa, jamás soltaron sus armas, pero seguían sin decir nada.

El hombre alto y de cabello negro se agarró la cabeza con su mano derecha. Viajar entre universos fue más fastidio de lo que esperaba. O quizás era culpa de su estado, talvez.

Carraspeó la garganta, antes de ver que tenía gente delante suyo.

—Maldición, eso fue abrumador...

De pronto recordaron a Ketch, pues el aparecido hombre habló con acento británico.

Fue entonces cuando el recién llegado se dignó a mirar al frente, para darse cuenta que no estaba solo, y que además estaba dentro de una casa o algo así.

Vio sus miradas, nada amigables. Y además portaban armas que en efecto, apuntaban hacia él. Alzó las cejas y miró al techo.

—Vaya mamá, se te está pegando el sentido del humor de papá, ¿eh? ¿No pudiste enviarme a un bosque o algo más simple?

Ni Sam ni Mary le quitaron la vista de encima. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a este tipo? Debía estar loco para hablar tan campante en casa ajena.

—¿Quién diablos es usted y qué quiere en esta casa?

Para sorpresa de todos salió la cazadora al ataque primero. Se puso frente a los demás con la pistola en sus manos.

—Oh, ¡diablos! Casi le atina usted —él sacó una gran sonrisa que era tan forzada como su reciente buen humor—. Bella dama, no quiero problemas. Solo busco a mi madre.

A Mary no le importó la explicación, ella disparó cerca del pie del sujeto.

—¡Wou! Una mujer madura que no se va con juegos, me gusta.

—Cállese.

Castiel traía su espada en mano, pero empezó a ver y estudiar al hombre desde que llegó. Había algo en él.

Una esencia única, especial, inconfundible. Pero... No podía ser cierto. Sus sentidos celestiales seguro ya le fallaban o debían estar engañándolo.

Aún así, por si acaso, puso un brazo delante de la madre.

—Mary, espera...

—¡¿Pero que dices Castiel?! Este sujeto salió de una grieta, quizás es del mundo apocalíptico. ¡No permitiré que dañe a ninguno de ustedes!

—¿Mundo apocalíptico? Sé que tengo mala reputación pero no es para tant-

El azabache se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se quedó sin palabras, pues le pasó exactamente lo mismo que al otro ángel allí.

Olía otra esencia, la sentía. Y al parecer venía del tipo con gabardina y ojos azules.

¿Podría ser real lo que sus sentidos le decían? ¿Mamá quizás habría creado copias distintas de ellos?

Ambos se quedaron mirando, confundidos, cada uno a su modo. Fueron largos segundos, y eso no podía seguir así.

Ninguno estaba del todo seguro de si estaban en lo correcto, por eso no podían hacer afirmaciones erróneas.

Después de tanto, fue Cas quien se atrevió a hablar. Sólo para hacer la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza. Deseaba que le confirmara que estaba en un error, es lo que más deseaba.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Jack, Sam y Mary miraron incrédulos a su ángel.

El de cabellos negros se acomodó la bata, apenas se daba cuenta de las fachas en que llegó.

Castiel en verdad deseaba confirmar que sus sospechas eran inciertas.

Lástima o no, aquello no pasó.

—Vaya, perdonen la grosería, ¿dónde están mis modales? Algunos me dicen diablo, satanás o vieja escoria, aunque personalmente prefiero mi nombre. Lucifer Morningstar.

▫️

▫️

▫️

▫️

▫️

▫️

▫️


End file.
